


go on your journey

by chameleonchanging



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mace Windu Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/pseuds/chameleonchanging
Summary: New Knight Mace Windu visits Dorin. Little Plo has escaped his house for an adventure. The two meet.
Relationships: Plo Koon & Mace Windu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	go on your journey

Mace looks down when he feels a tug on his atmosphere isolation suit and finds a tiny Kel Dor grinning up at him. 

“You’re a Jedi!” the Kel Dor says, clicking excitedly. 

“I am,” Mace says, kneeling to bring them closer to eye level. The little one still only comes up to mid-chest. “May I ask your name?”

“I’m Plo!” 

Mace chuckles. “It is a pleasure to meet you, little Plo. I am Mace. Where are your parents?”

“At home,” says Plo. His very wide grin and general demeanor suggests that is where he should also be, and that he knows it. When he turns, the dim light catches his eyes and his silver irises flash. Ah. Mace thinks he knows where this is going. “What’s it like being a Jedi?”

Mace thinks for a moment. He’s a new Knight himself. “It is . . . wonderful and terrific. There are many great things in the galaxy that inspire awe and terror, and I have been present for each. I see landscapes that have been untouched in centuries, and cities that will last millennia. I see the best moments of people’s lives, and the lowest, and my purpose is to help them find a way to the next moment. I live a life of service to others and find my joy in their successes.”

“You see what’s out there, and you aren’t afraid?” Plo asks, tilting his head.

“I am afraid,” Mace answers. “I carry a lot of responsibility. Many people depend on me to do the right thing. Many times I can’t make everyone happy. It isn’t a life that is right for everyone.”

Plo blinks. He seems to withdraw into himself, clicking quietly, and then he looks up again. “Would you choose it again?” he asks. He twists his hands together.

“I would,” Mace answers. “Come, little Plo. Let’s get you home.” 

Plo wraps his arms around Mace’s neck, and Mace stands, supporting Plo’s weight against his hip. He’s not unfamiliar with handling small children; he’s done his time in the creche. Plo is much less squirmy than some of the crechelings, and now that he’s had his questions answered, he’s quiet too. Mace finds his way back to the main road and looks around. 

“Which way, little Plo?” he asks, bouncing the kid. 

“My uncle is a Jedi too,” Plo says in lieu of answering. “He visits sometimes. If I became a Jedi, would I be able to visit?”

“You would, someday,” says Mace. “But we’re a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?”

“My house is over there,” says Plo, pointing. Mace chuckles and heads over. He knocks and a woman appears in the window before the door is thrown open. 

“Plo! Where have you been?” she demands, taking Plo from Mace. “I’m so sorry he’s bothered you. He keeps wandering off - we haven’t figured out how he’s getting out.” 

“He’s been perfectly behaved while he’s been with me,” Mace assures her. 

“This is my new friend!” Plo says, back to his cheerful self. “He’s a Jedi!” 

“Go play with your sister,” says the woman, setting Plo down. Plo waves at Mace. 

“See you soon!” he says, and then runs inside. The woman focuses on Mace once he’s gone. 

“Thank you for bringing him back, Master Jedi. I hope my son wasn’t any trouble,” she says.

“My pleasure,” Mace assures her, backing away. “Have a nice day, ma’am.”

“Ah, wait,” she says, scribbling something on a scrap of flimsi and handing it to him. “Our comm code and address.” When he raises his eyebrow, she shrugs. “Plo knows things sometimes. He said he’d see you soon - this is just in case. A one year old’s sense of direction isn’t the most reliable.”

He nods, tucking the sheet into a pouch. “He seems energetic.”   


“A handful, you mean,” Plo’s mother says. Mace catches a hint of silver in her eyes too. She smiles. “I suspect you’ll be finding out for yourself soon enough. Until we meet again, Master Jedi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your life was ours, which is with you.  
> Go on your journey. We go too.  
> \- John Fuller
> 
> Happy Mace Windu Appreciation Day.


End file.
